conversación
by NMLS
Summary: (muy mal summary) wander esta confundido y necesita hablar


**AVISO: esta historia contiene**

 **Errores de ortografía y es la continuación de la historia de "reflexión"**

En un hermoso planeta lleno de flores, un pequeño y peludo nómada.

Caminaba con una sonrisa que iba desapareciendo, cuanto más se alejaba de su mejor amiga

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente alejado de su amiga pudo quitar la poca sonrisa que tenía y la remplazo por un de tristeza

-wander: …Odión –se sienta en el césped, en el medio de todas las flores- 3 años y medio con 5 días y 7 horas, que todo sigue igual que antes… -comienza a salirle las lágrimas- …porque duele tanto…sabía que esto sucedería –se quita el sombrero y lo mira- tú crees que me habré ilusionado inconscientemente

El sombrero está sonriendo

-wander: si tienes razón… pero que importa verdad, se vale soñar no –sonríe y se seca las lagrimas

El sombrero deja de sonreír

-wander: ¿no? Digo… que tiene de malo… no es delito pensar en Odión y yo juntos tomados de las manos, saliendo, siendo novios, besándonos… -se sonroja- y… lo otro

El sombrero no está sonriendo

-wander: estoy de acuerdo, lo último no es nada apropiado… PERO ES QUE NO LO PUEDO EVITAR –esta como tomate- siempre ocurre en mis sueños y no lo puedo evitar sombrero, siempre empieza tierno y dulce y en un momento a otro… Odión está encima de mí – suelta el sombrero y se tira al suelo en posición fetal para cubrir su cara sonrojada- y-y-y luego me besa y-y todo se vuelve tan… tan… caliente –se levanta de golpe y mira al sombrero-

El sombrero sonríe

-wander: lo sé, doy risa –juega con sus dedos- pero… para serte sincero no estaría mal que llegara a suceder –sonrojado-

El sombrero sonríe

-wander: pero eso nunca sucederá –triste-

El sombrero deja de sonreír

-wander: Odión simplemente no quiere aceptarlo…él quiere seguir igual, nada de relación… solo enemigos y nada más –a punto de llorar-

El sombrero esta triste

-wander: es de entender... Odión tiene razón, si salimos la gente podría tener miedo de mi por ser su compañero, además es lindo que quiera que yo sea feliz aunque eso lo haga sufrir… espera… eso no me hace feliz, pero si estamos juntos tal vez nunca volveré a tener amigos… WAAAAAAA es un círculo de sufrimiento sin fin, ninguno es realmente feliz… pero… estamos haciendo esto para ser felices, además es como un sentimiento egoísta lo que asemos… SOMBRERO –lo sostiene y busca dentro de el- de verdad necesito tu ayuda ahora

Pasan unos segundos y wander saca un teléfono móvil

-wander: … -se coloca el sombrero- un teléfono… pero… a quien debo llamar para problemas de amor –mira asia arriba para ver su sombrero y luego asia el teléfono- …la princesa termura tenía razón, las relaciones de pareja son… PRINCESA TERMURA –comienza a marcarle en el teléfono con una velocidad inhumana- contesta por favor, contesta por favor, contesta por favor, contesta por favor, **CONTESTA**

 **-** princesa termura: hola…

-wander: PRINCESA TERMURA

 **-** princesa termura **:** oh hola wander, cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz

-wander: hola princesa espero no molestarla en estos momentos, como está el rey sus lindos bebes

-princesa termura: no te preocupes wander es bueno hablar con un amigo y drakor y los niños están bien, ahora mismo están jugando afuera

-wander: oh que bien, ósea que ya se resolvió la pelea verdad

-princesa termura: jeje si, muchas gracias por ayudarnos

-wander: jeje me alegro

-princesa termura: … ¿enserio?

-wander: ¿eh?

-princesa termura: bueno… te oigo triste wander, está todo bien

-wander: me conoces muy bien princesa, la verdad vengo a pedirte consejos de relación amorosa

-princesa termura: no puede ser… tienes pareja que alegría wander, ¿quién es? ¿Sylvia?

-wander: QUE no, solo somos mejores amigos

-princesa termura: oh _pobre Sylvia_

 _-_ wander: ¿Qué?

-princesa termura: nada-nada ¿Quién es?

-wander: bueno… es alguien muy conocido en la galaxia… es… don Odión

-princesa termura: …no lo conozco

-wander: oh tal vez no tanto… el punto es que tenemos problemas y necesito la ayuda de alguien

-princesa termura: wander tú me has ayudado mucho y estaría encantada de devolverte el favor, juro que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte

-wander: gracias princesa, normal mente le pediría ayuda a Sylvia pero… la verdad creo que usted sabe más de esos temas de pareja que ella

-princesa termura: de acuerdo, dime como el problema comenzó y como ha ido desarrollándose

-wander: de acuerdo todo comenzó cuando don Odión y yo caímos en el planeta…

*30 minutos después*

-wander: y eso es todo…

-princesa termura: …

-wander: …

-princesa termura: …

-wander: … ¿tenemos esperanza?

-princesa termura: no… QUIERO DECIR… estoy pensando…

-wander: …

-princesa termura: …

-wander: … se honesta

-princesa termura: … de acuerdo, es un problema bastante serio pero… estoy segura que si hablas honestamente con él, de lo que sientes y todo eso podrán llegar a un acuerdo, que los haga felices a los dos

-wander: tú crees que si

-princesa termura: estoy segura que si don Odión siente lo mismo, tú y el podrán estar juntos

-wander: SIIIIIIIIIIIII espera… crees que si salgo con Odión, todo el mundo me tendrá miedo

-princesa termura: pueeeeeeees… es lo más probable, tal vez sete dificulte a ser más amigos

-wander: oh… -triste

-princesa termura: es normal wander, la gente le teme a las personas aterradoras, solo mira a mi esposo. Cada vez que alguien lo ve cree que es un malvado monstruo sediento de poder

-wander: yyyyy

-princesa termura: yyyyy al final cuando lo conocen se hacen sus amigos, estoy seguro que cuando te conozcan se aran tus amigos wander

-wander: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-princesa termura: pero eso sí, ya no será tan fácil. Te lo digo por experiencia

-wander: no importa, mientras tenga a Odión y poder a ser amigos seré muy feliz, gracias princesa. adiós

-princesa termura: adiós wander, no olvides ser honesto. Suerte

-wander: gracias –cuelga- …un momento... ¿QUE LE DIRE?

*5 minutos después*

-wander: así que me gustaría ser tu novia DIGO novio, y-y también luego me gustaría que tú y yo… ya sabes nos hiciéramos uno y… QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, si continúo así, creerá que soy un pervertido… porque en cada de cloración me pongo hablar sobre eso… -se sienta en el suelo y pone su cara sonrojada en sus rodillas- … _en verdad deseo ser solo tu yo Odión mi caballero_

-don Odión: ¿Qué cosa?

-wander: AAAAAAAaaaaaah -se levanta de un salto y mira asia atrás- Odión

-don Odión: Uh… wander -*nervioso*- hola

-wander: ho-hola… cu-cuanto llevas ahí –sonrojado y a la vez asustado-

-don Odión: no mucho acabo de llegar, ¿qué murmurabas? –nervioso y a la vez curioso

-wander: Ah *pensando: menos mal no oyó nada, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza* tarareaba una canción -tranquilo- y tu… ¿qué haces aquí?

-don Odión: Uh… yo… bueno… exploraba y entonces… *suspiro* es mentira, te estaba buscando

-wander: ¿para llevarme a prisión verdad? –sonriendo

-don Odión: … -sonrojado- …no… quería verte… y hablar contigo

En esos momentos wander siente que su corazón (o lo que tenga en el pecho) se detiene por unos segundos

-don Odión: quería hablarte… *tos* ya sabes… -está sudando como puerco en rosticería- …bueno… es que… yo viajaba…

Wander en esos momentos estaba ilusionado pero cuando vio que pasaron 5 minutos y don Odión no llegaba ninguna parte, decidió hacer algo.

Le piso el pie con toda su fuerza

-don Odión: QUIERES SER MI NOVIO, AAAaaaah como alguien tan pequeño tiene tanta fuerza –se arrodilla y se soba el pie- enserio ¿Dónde guardas tanta… -mira así arriba y ve a wander sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos- …fuerza?... –y como una bofetada, se da cuenta de lo que dijo- … -se cae sentado al suelo y se pone rojo como tomate - … yo… en-en verdad lo dije… -nervioso-

Wander asiente lentamente, mientras se acerca a don Odión

-don Odión: wa-wande… -fue interrumpido por los labios del pequeño nómada-

El beso era tierno, suave y amoroso, durando así unos segundos hasta que se separaron y se vieron los ojos

-wander: …

-don Odión: …

Había silencio, no había ni un solo ruido

-wander: … -sonrojado y emocionado-

-don Odión: wander...

-wander: si… -sentía como un calor en su pecho comenzaba a crecer

-don Odión: creo que me rompiste el pie

Hubo un momento de silencio…

Aunque no duro mucho porque el silencio fue remplazado por una risa tierna de parte de wander

-don Odión: no-no es gracioso… me duele wander –se enoja al ver que la risa aumentaba- ME DUELE –el enojo aumenta-

Wander no podía creer como don Odión avía echado a perder el momento y su ilusión, pero en vez de hacerlo enojar le causaba gracia de lo poco que Odión sabe sobre romance.

Él sabía que don Odión no era el hombre o el esqueleto más romántico de la galaxia, de hecho no tenía nada de romántico, pero aun así lo intentaba

Y para wander eso era bastante tierno, para la suerte de ambos wander tenía el objetivo de enseñarle a ser romántico, así que de eso no se tenía que preocupar

-wander: lo siento JAJAJA es que… -se detiene con una sonrisa

-don Odión: ¿es qué? –enojado-

-wander: eres muy tierno –le sonríe con un sonrojo y mirándolo con unos ojos iluminados

-don Odión: Uh… -sonrojado- yo… NO SOY TIERNO –enojado pero aun así sonrojado-

Las carcajadas de wander no se hicieron esperar

-wander: SI-si lo eres

-don Odión: que no

-wander: que si

-don Odión: que no

-wander: que si

-don Odión: que no

-wander: que si

-don Odión: que no

-wander: que no

-don Odión: que si, ESPERA

Wander se ríe y comienza a buscar en su sombrero

-don Odión: TRAMPOSO Eh…

-wander: mira, el sombrero dice que necesitas un masaje –le muestra una pequeña botella de crema-

Antes de que Odión pudiera decir algo, unas pequeñas risas comenzaron a sonar

-don Odión: pero que… de donde vienen esas risas

-wander: Mnn –mira por todos lados y solo ve flores- no se

Las risas se hacen más fuertes

-don Odión: QUIEN ESTA AHÍ –asustado y a la vez fingiendo de una manera muy mala la valentía

-?: aquí abajo

De inmediato Odión y wander miran asia bajo y ven como las flores, con unos pequeños ojos los miraban con una son risa

-flor: felicitaciones a los dos, les deseamos la felicidad

-wander: WOOOooo muchas gracias

-flor: de nada wander, te lo mereces

-don Odión: ¿se conocen?

-flor: un poco si, en todo el día wander nos ha contado de lo que le gustaría hacer contigo

-don Odión: … ¿a qué se refieren? –mira de reojo a wander y se sorprende al ver al pequeño nómada, rojo como tomate y con una cara de espanto- ¿A QUE SE REFIEREN? –les dijo a las flores con un tono de ansiedad y curiosidad-

-flor: buenoooo… ¿desde el principio?

-wander: NO –Odión le tapa la boca y lo sujeta contra su pecho para que no escape-

-don Odión: SI

-flor: pues todo empezó cuando vimos que alguien se acercaba y….

-wander: MnNNNNN- NMM MN- MN NMMMM Nnnnn nNMm NNMMNnnmn- NMM MN- MN

*traducción*

NOoOOOOO- AUN NO- NO ESTOY LISTO PARA DECIRSELO- AUN NO- **NO**

FIN

Espero que les allá gustado

Perdón por mis errores de ortografía

Gracias por leer

 **POSDATA:**

No sé por qué pero… siempre cuando veo a alguien feliz y con cara inocente… pienso que es pervertido disfrazado 0w0

Pobrecito wander, ahora le toca a él, ser el avergonzado


End file.
